


After the Storm

by Redsplash1



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, References to Depression, Team Bonding, Team as Family, but that's ok emolga and dunsparce are there for her, cuz i wanted to focus on the family aspect without romantic context in the way, explorers will always be my all time fave but gates had the best supporting cast tbh, i don't mind virizion x emolga but in this fic she never confessed, i just wanted to write a mini character study on my fave pmd character lol, this was kinda a vent fic but not really, virizion is feeling things, virizion is protective mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsplash1/pseuds/Redsplash1
Summary: "Normally, Virizion would have no trouble sleeping. But certain thoughts have been plaguing her mind, thoughts that have no business existing."Or, Virizion shares her feelings.
Relationships: Virizion & Emonga | Emolga & Nokocchi | Dunsparce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Souji=Axew  
> Yosuke=Oshawott  
> These are just the names I chose for my recent playthrough, these aren't actually the characters from persona 4 LOL but souyo supremacy  
> Spoilers for all of the game basically, especially virizion's backstory

Virizion enjoyed sitting at the hill in Post Town. The view was beautiful, and it was nice to have some alone time.

In this case, it was the perfect place to ignore your sleep schedule and instead gaze at the stars.

Normally, Virizion would have no trouble sleeping. But certain thoughts have been plaguing her mind, thoughts that have no business existing.

They got Keldeo back, so why was she-

“Virizion?”

Virizion turned her head to see Emolga and Dunsparce approaching.

“Couldn’t sleep either?” Emolga asked. Both he and Dunsparce nestled themselves into Virizion’s right side. She instinctively curled up around the two, almost as if she were protecting them.

To the average Pokémon, it would look strange. Virizion couldn’t say when they started doing this, but the three of them would often spend time together on the hill in the morning. If the weather was especially nice, they would curl up together and nap under the tree. Sometimes Umbreon and Espeon joined them, and sometimes it was Souji and Yosuke. Sometimes it was all of them. But for the most part, it was just Virizion, Emolga, and Dunsparce.

It was nice.

“No, I couldn’t.” Virizion smiled ruefully. “I decided to stargaze to spend the night, you know? What about you two, though? I hope you’re getting a good amount of sleep.”

“Geez, back off, mom,” Emolga pouted. “Dunsparce and I have a request that’s tomorrow, or uh, I guess today? But yeah, we have to take out a really tough outlaw. So I guess it’s nerves.”

Virizion immediately felt concern grow in her heart. Perhaps everyone was right in calling her the “mom” of the group.

“Do you have items stocked up? Are you sure you’re prepared? I can join you-“

“Don’t worry about us!” Dunsparce reassured her. “We know what we’re up against, so it should be okay!”

Hearing the honesty in his voice, she takes his word for it. She nodded and chuckled. “Heh, sorry about that. I can’t help but worry, you know?”

Virizion booped the both of them with her nose. Emolga made a startled noise, while Dunsparce giggled.

A few minutes were passed in comfortable silence. Virizion continued to identify the constellations in her head. It was a nice distraction from-

Well. She looked at her teammates, bundled together with her, and considered.

“Lately, I’ve been considering something.” Virizion began. “I’ve been thinking about...Keldeo. And that letter he sent me.”

Dunsparce tilted his head to the side in confusion. “What about it? He wrote it to protect you from Munna and the others.”

“I know. But…” Virizion took a deep breath.

“Is it bad that some part of me...hates him?”

Emolga turned his head to her in shock. “I thought you two were best friends! You hate him!?”

Virizion gently shushed him, then took a deep breath. “I know. I know that I shouldn’t be feeling this way. He had good intentions, I get that. It’s just…”

She trailed off. How was she supposed to put this in words?

“...I think I get it.” Dunsparce looked at her with understanding. “That letter hurt you a lot. It’s not easy to get over what it said and what it made you feel after, even if he didn’t mean it.”

Virizion smiled. Dunsparce may not be the strongest Pokémon, but perhaps he was the most emotionally intelligent out of everyone in the team.

“Mhm. That’s exactly right.” She closed her eyes. “I’ve said before that I considered myself an awful excuse for a Pokémon. Well...perhaps I shouldn’t have been talking in the past tense. The truth is, I...still feel that way.

“When I read Keldeo’s letter, I thought _I_ was the one to blame. Was _I_ the reason he wanted to get away from me? What was it about me that he found so...repulsive? Was it my looks? My personality? Everything?”

Virizion exhaled shakily. “When I volunteered to stay behind in Paradise, it wasn’t just because I wanted Dunsparce to go. A part of me was afraid of what I’d find there. Another part was willing to give up. Or so I thought. The final part...thought I didn’t deserve the closure.

“That letter ruined me in ways I never thought it could. I found it difficult to do the most basic of things at first. Sometimes it’s getting up. Sometimes it’s eating. Sometimes it’s talking to others. Sometimes it’s going on an adventure with everyone. Then ‘sometimes’ became ‘often.’ I often thought to myself, ‘What was the point?’”

Virizion let her head fall onto the grass. “It was so hard. It still is.”

Her two teammates were silent the entire time she talked. Emolga further settled into Virizion’s side.

“I’m...I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

The flying squirrel sniffled. “I always antagonized you because of what happened with Dunsparce. Everything I said...made you feel even worse, huh?”

Virizion gave an empty chuckle. “It’s not like it changed my feelings about myself. Everything you said to me, well, you were correct. You had a good reason to say those things to me. I suppose a small part of me welcomed it.”

“I think...you have every right to be upset about the letter,” Dunsparce began. “I also think that you should have a proper discussion with Keldeo about this. You deserve that closure.

“You’re also not a bad Pokémon for having these feelings. You’ve felt that way for a long time, right? It’s not easy going back to how things were before. But I think with the right communication, you can at least start over.” He concluded with a smile.

“You’re right.” Virizion sighed. “That’s exactly right, and yet I find it difficult to bring up the topic with him. Actually, I find it difficult to _talk_ to him. I still want closure; this has been eating away at me for quite some time. But I can’t bring myself to talk to Keldeo just yet.

“...But I will. One day. For now...I just need time.”

Emolga and Dunsparce nodded.

“We’re here for you every step of the way. We love you, Viri.” Emolga grinned. Dunsparce nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

Ah. So that’s how it is. Virizion smiled back, then curled up around them once more. At one point, she had eased from the position during her venting. Emolga and Dunsparce buried themselves further into her side, and closed their eyes.

Watching them for a bit, she smiled once more, then closed her eyes as well.

 _I finally found it,_ she thought as she felt the feeling of sleepiness take over.

_That precious thing I had been searching for…_

**Author's Note:**

> Idk about you guys, but if I were Virizion and got a letter like that I'd be pretty pissed, even if it was made with good intentions. I'm not anti-Keldeo or anything, but I'd be pretty damn demoralized if I got something like that
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
